answering you're Questions: sonic and fnaf
by sonnie54
Summary: Answering you're Questions and reviews. Notjhing else to say.
1. Chapter 1

SONNIE: Okay leave you're Questions on this chapter. I'll try and make sure that i don't miss any out on any qustion as long as it fits to teen or lower.


	2. Chapter 1 for real

answering you're questions and reviews: sonic and fnaf segment ch 1 for real

SONNIE: Welcome to the real Q and A chapter one. Remeber to ask on the chapter before this and keep the rating to teen at most.

Werewolf99: sonic, should fan character's be famous.

Sonic: only if they become canno* gets cut off by a look-a-like*

Sonnie the shape-shifter: sorry i'm late.

SONNIE: *pushes Sonnie out the door* Get out of here you're for another day.

Sonic: only if they become cannon was what i was going to say but it look's like Sonnie made one and he can shapeshift. *Sigh*

SONNIE: Well that is an eventual oc in my stories but that will only happen if their is a sequel.

Werewolf99: why does golden freddy hate people so much?!

SONNIE: I have no idea why golden hate's people so much but it's annoying as heck but he really doesn't scare me anymore because he attack's me alot, in fact i think the game is broken for me because he alway's attacks almost right after his last attack and it is so annoying.

Inkwell:

Sorry (again) if this seems annoying, but Bonnie is actually a male animatronic. I made the mistake myself (mosly because Bonnie is a GIRL'S NAME!) but he isn't. Good day to you, sir!

SONNIE: Again i know that bonnie is thought of as male but scot, the creator, said that their gender doesn't matter as their animatronics.

**_SEE YA_**


	3. Chapter 2

Answering you're Questions ch 2

SONNIE: Another go at answering you're Questions and reviews. Let's go

Christian Ape99:

To author

1: What is your least favorite fruit?

2: Who is the cast of Five Nights Freddy's that i can ask questions to?

3: Do you ever find Sonic way to cocky?

SONNIE: I have no idea what my favourite fruit is. The cast you can ask (hey that rhymed) is freddy, foxy, bonnie, chica, golden freddy and dave. I think there is only one way sonic would not be to cocky and it is not being sonic.

TheSonicGamer99:

Sorry for sayin this Sonic, buuuuuut... (Singsongy) Sonic has a crush on Bonnie. Sonic has a crush on Bonnie. Sonic has a crush on Bonnie.

Sonic: *turns 4 diffrent shades of red* No i don't, stop being ridiculous.

Paxitron:

This might be a random question but, Foxy, Do you like pizza?

Foxy: of course! I mean one of the very few advantages of being transform into a mascot of a pizzarie is the pizza, oh now i want pizza.

Sonnie: *Hands slice of pizza* here

Foxy: *takes slice of pizza* thanks.


	4. answering your questions 3

Answering your questions ch 3

Christian Ape99:

Golden Freddy: Why are you always mean to people?

Freddy: What is your favorite all-time movie?

Bonnie: What is your worst & second worst nightmares?

Dave: Do you ever hate your job?

Foxy: What is your favorite part about being a fox?

Chica: What is your worst memory you ever had?

Golden freddy: Well how would you feel if all you wanted was power and you got transformed unwillingly into a animatronic for it.

Freddy: the death of the blue rat freak

SONNIE: uh that isn't a real...

Freddy: Shut up. I'll just make it soon.

Bonnie: my first worst nightmare at the moment is killing sonic and my second is being saved from transforming into a animatronic then made into one again.

Dave: recently i haven't been very happy with my job but thats it.

Foxy: the best part about being a fox is...well actually i'm not sure.

Chica: being transformed into a animatronic.

TheSonicGamer99:

Alright, Sonic um, you know Eggman's possibly playin dead. Why don't you check the body you found of him, and make sure it's not a fake?

Sonic: no way is he playing dead because i already checked and i know i am not wrong on that.

Sonnie: *thinking* how convincing can a fake be?!


	5. Chapter 4

Answering your questions 4

Answering your questions 4

Paxitron:

Freddy, did you know that you can deafeat the puppet (from FNAF2) by using your music?

Freddy: Uh, what puppet?

Christian Ape99:

Golden Freddy: Have you ever thought of having your own movie instead of wishing for power? BTW not all humans are evil.

Freddy: Do you always have a grudge on Sonic & if so why is that?

Bonnie: Is it true that you & Sonic are friends?

Dave: Why don't you just quit your job if you don't like it?

Foxy: If you were real & would want to travel to a different country which one would it be & why?

Chica: Out of your friends who annoys you the most & why?

Golden freddy: No way, i prefer power and i don't think all humans are evil, i just like killing them.

Freddy: Of course i have a grudge against that blue rat, HE SCRAPED ME!

Bonnie: Of course me and sonic are friends.

Dave: I never said i hate my job.

Foxy: it would probaly be ireland in the uk.

Chica: Even though she is my best friend, it would probaly be bonnie, mainly because of the way she makes her guitar seem like it was god.

TheSonicGamer99:

Sonic, how can you be that dumb?! No offense, but you do realize if the Eggman you found dead is a fake, you're in a whole WORLD of trouble!

Sonic: Hey, I am not dumb and it was a fake.

SONNIE: Phhht HAHAHA!

Sonic: What?!

SONNIE: Who do you think was one of the two walking out the smoke!

Sonic: Nooooo!


	6. Chapter 5

Answering your reviews special.

SONNIE: IMPORTANT! Just before we begin, this is to no longer be reviewed as it is finshed and the following questions are what came after it had a small 'complete' in the fast info part, the giver of these next to reviews is, PAXITRON

Paxitron:

Chiqua, I Think I just came up a new Hashtag! #PIZZA

Chica: If this wasn't rated t, you would see a rather offensive finger right now!

Paxitron:

Bonnie, do you play minecraft?

Bonnie: Yes i do, i don't know why a game about blocks is so imerssive but it is and i love it.

SONNIE: Now, a question i didn't answer when it came by christian ape99

Christian Ape99:

Freddy: Do you think that Golden Freddy your evil clone is so stupid of wanting power instead of having his own movie?

Sonic: Did you know that Freddy just called you a rat?

Chica: What is Golden Freddys' main weakness?

Dave: If you did quit your job, where would you like to go on your forever vacation?

Bonnie: Have you ever thought of you & Sonic getting married?

Foxy: What origin are you suppose to be? No offense

Freddy: Think boy or girl, in a movie, you have to follow a script and you don't have power, with great power, comes great oppertunity.

SONNIE: Alright, two things fredbear, first of, the more important one, DO NOT DISRESPECT THEM, second, you were paraphrasing spiderman.

Sonic: Yeah, what else is new(!)

Chica: I acutally don't know though i would assume that ge would need to be blasted by high-tech gadetery.

Dave: if i quit my job and went on holiday, i would go to someplace in spain, it would be a lot better than here this time of year.

Bonnie *blushes deep red* n-no, i uh i *sigh* several times.

Foxy: my orgin is simple, im on stage performing for kids and then freddy gets control of me and makes me bitte of a kids frontal lobe, so i go into disrepair, the end, hope you have a good sleep with that bedtime story.

Sonnie: And that is it, NO MORE QUESTIONS! But don't worry, it will be back, most likely after christmas and possibly on new years day if were lucky.


	7. Chapter 6

SONNIE: hey everyone, now I know that last time I said no more questions but more came in And if I don't answer them, I will be annoyed at it for a LONG time, so, this will be a weekly thing now, every Friday, I will answer the question s you have for me, sonic, the 'tronics or dave (amazing finish, I know). So, without further ado, this weeks questions...

Paxitron

Golden freddy, What's your favorite pokemon?

Golden freddy: pikachu.

Sonnie: that's boring, but then again, so's your personality! Oh #'insultingoldie!

Golden freddy: and it'll be the last thing you ever do!

SONNIE: Oh sh...AHGGGGGGGGGG

Cheese:

I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!

Everyone but SONNIE: WHAT?!

SONNIE: Good for you, I'm not a fan of it myself, the tastes to strong for my liking but that's if I don't run to the hills to get away from the smell, so I stick to my marshmallows, they're great for working your teeth. Why is everyone staring at me like that?!

Paxitron:

Chica, I wasn't trying to be offensive when I said #pizza. :(

Chica: well you were, I saw that how to make fnaf not scary video, jerk.

SONNIE: Hey! DON'T DISRESPECT THE REVIEWERS. I'm sure s/he is a wonderful person, so what does that say about you, cheeks.

Chica: empty suit it is!

SONNIE: Oh come o...AHGGGGGGGG

Christian Ape99:

I really can't wait until the next real chapter of this story & Foxy just to clear up what i meant i mean are you Scottish, Irish, that sort of thing. Peace Out.

FOXY: ah, then you should of said what nationality am I, and I'm an Irish pirate.

Sonic: and that finishes off the next question answering chapter thing, SONNIE would be here to say goodbye for the week but Goldie and Chica are...

SONNIE: AHGGGGGGG, OH GOD AHHHHHH, THE PAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN, HELPPPPPPP *sickening crack noise*

(Don't worry, no sonnie's were hurt in the making of this question answering session, Aso, can't believe I wrote this in one go even if it was short)

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
